


Meet Me in the Fade

by scurvaliciousbay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fade Sex, Miriel Lavellan - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Solavellan, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally part of chapter 34 in my story, "In Your Gaze I Wish to Stay" but removed because I was feeling there was too much smut in the last couple of chapters. So I separated this out. Anyways, this is plotless smut, can be read completely independently of the story. The day after Miriel and Solas have sex for the first time, Miriel can't get her mind off of Solas, so she asks him to meet her in the fade. Sexiness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Fade

Miriel eyed her lover’s form, biting her lip as she replayed the night before in her head. Solas had proven to be an exceptional lover, attentive and kind and he clearly knew what he was doing. She licked her lips, striding forward to tap him on the shoulder.

He turned his head, arching a brow in curiosity.

“Yes, vhenan?” He asked, keeping his voice low. She smirked and leaned up to his ear, just shy of nipping at the lobe.

“Meet me in the fade tonight?” She asked breathily. A low hum of energy suddenly thrummed from him and she shivered.

“Yes,” he replied simply before striding away. She grinned in delight, watching his perfectly shaped back and behind move away.

She couldn’t wait.

**

They settled into the bedroll with groping hands and hungry mouths. Solas’s hands trailed up under her tunic, nails barely scratching her flesh. Miriel gasped, arching into his touch.

“They can…hear us, sa’lath,” she groaned. Solas sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

“That didn’t bother you last night.”

“We were under a rather loud waterfall last night,” she responded as he thrummed a nipple.

“Solas….” She moaned, almost begging him to move this to the Fade. He sighed, falling against her more fully.

“Very well. I take it I will be casting a sleeping spell?” He asked and she nodded. He sighed but moved off of her to reorganize them into a less compromising position.

With a few words and hand gestures and Miriel was fast asleep, off dreaming about seaside cliffs and dense forests.

“You dream of this place often,” Solas commented, joining her at the cliff side. She shrugged, smiling out at the churning waters.

“I like being this high up, it clears my head,” she said. Solas wrapped his arms around her, his breath hot at her ear.

“Do you really want to have a clear head right now?” A hand trailed up to a breast while another moved to her ass, both squeezing in appreciation. Miriel gasped, arching into his touch.

“No, I don’t,” she then turned and kissed him deeply.

Solas responded in kind, changing the scenery around them so that they were suddenly back in her quarters at Skyhold. She stripped him quickly, eager to feel his smooth, naked skin. He removed her clothing with a spark of magic and a thrilling rush. Their naked bodies ground against each other, mouths latched in near desperation, and the Fade vibrated around them with power.

Miriel shivered at the pleasure assaulting her senses. Everything felt keener here, generating a sharper pleasure, and she felt as if she was being encompassed by his love – drowning and breathing it at the same time.

Solas guided her to the bed and quickly climbed atop her.

His mouth trailed hotly down her neck and down her breast. His tongue darted out, sucking and nipping at one nipple while fondling the other. Pleasure wracked her body, the flames dancing around her nipples and sex where he cupped her, fingers deliciously teasing her with magic and pressure. Her back bowed, pressing closer to him as her hands clutched him to her.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he murmured against her skin, his tongue darting out to lick her already sensitized nipple.

“Please, vhenan’ara,” she gasped as his thumb circled her clit. She still felt a bit afire from their earlier bout in the physical world, the flames of pleasure rising easily. Solas delved a finger into her drenched heat and groaned. He moved up from her breast to kiss her properly, beginning to pump into her. He spread her wetness across her folds, his thumb pressing insistently against her clit.

Miriel bit his lip, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to grind against him. _More,_ her body demanded and she would be damned if she didn’t give into that.

Solas chuckled sinfully before pressing an open mouthed kiss against her lips. He rubbed his tongue against hers in time with the thrusts of his finger, driving her mad. And then he added a second finger…and then a third, making her writhe and pant and squirm, desperate for the release that he _of course_ kept her on the edge for.

Finally, _finally_ , Solas removed his hand and lifted himself above her.

“Thank you, thank you,” she panted just as he guided himself into her. She gasped, toes curling from the pleasure coursing through her body. The Fade seemed to touch her everywhere Solas was not, holding her, stroking her into a frenzy. She gripped at Solas, seeking purchase as she writhed around his cock and in his arms. She thrust up at him as he thrust down. He grunted softly as he buried his face into her neck, allowing their pace to be fast, brutal, and wonderfully carnal. He drove into her with abandon and she reveled in it.

Moans, gasps, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, but they didn’t care. Her nails raked down his back, eliciting another pleasured grunt and shiver from him. Feeling inspired, Miriel leaned up and bit his earlobe. He gasped, gripping her hips tighter as he shuddered.

“Vhenan, that is…I can’t…” he groaned nonsensically into her neck. He sucked, kissed, licked her skin as if he couldn’t taste it enough. A rush went through Miriel. She had always been the one to lose complete control in their coupling, but he seemed to be just as affected as she was now. This was an opportunity and she was not about to squander it.

Miriel lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hip while pushing up with the other. Her hands trailed down to his ass where she gripped and scratched, pulling him down into her every so often. He shuddered and grunted as his thrusts became erratic. She felt his muscles in his ass flutter before he thrust particularly forcefully, making her moan in response. Knowing he was close and craving his release, she bit his ear and raked her hands down his back again as she thrust up onto him.

“Ah!” He gasped as his release overtook him. He pumped into her mindlessly and she moaned, reveling in the feeling of his hot release. Solas then collapsed against her, breathing into her neck.

“I was selfish,” he muttered and she patted his back.

“Hush, it was wonderful. I love seeing you like that…what are you doing?” She watched confused as he began to move down her body, blue eyes aflame with wicked intent.

“It’s not over yet,” he said simply before his head descended between her legs.

“But you just – OH!” His tongue, his wicked, devious, wonderful, sensual tongue delved into her without second thought to his still lingering semen. He suckled, pressed, fingered, tongued her into a frenzy once more, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. But every time she got close he backed off. She cried out in frustration as he toyed with her. There…back off….THERE…back off. The man was infuriating, but wonderful all at the same time. His tongue circled her clit before his lips sealed over it and sucked. She cried out, just needing him to suck a little more…YES! Pressure built and built and then it was released in a blinding spasm of her sex.

Suddenly he was gone and she was being flipped over onto her hands and knees. Solas gripped her hips and wrenched her back onto his once again throbbing cock. She screamed at the sensations overloading her system. Her orgasm, already intense, turned cataclysmic. Her arms couldn’t support her, her chest dropping down to the bed. All that did was create a slightly new, delicious angle for Solas. He grunted his approval as he drove into her over and over again. The Fade swirled wildly around her and soon she felt sensation of Solas licking and suckling her sex even as he drove into her.

“Solas! How- OH!” Another orgasm tore through her and still he didn’t relent. Miriel flailed under him and all he did was chuckle. She couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe as he warped the very Fade itself to pleasure her. He then bent down to growl into her ear.

“Do you have any idea how much you please me, vhenan? Any idea how much you warm me? How many times I have dreamed of doing this,” he pulled out slowly to thrust hard into her once more, “over and over again? Do you, vhenan?” He resumed his exquisitely brutal pace. She couldn’t answer him, only moan and make incomprehensible noises as he plundered her.

He warped the Fade once more so that it stroked her breasts and thrummed her clit as he fucked her. She came nigh instantaneously, seizing around his cock, milking him for his release. This time he was helpless but to comply with her contracting sheath. With a surprisingly loud groan, his pleasure overtook him again, spilling his seed within her once more. She shuddered as he directed them so that he was spooning her…with him still inside her.

They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath before a smile spread across Miriel’s face. She turned slightly in his arms to look at his face, his beautifully sculpted, freckled face.

“You’re wonderful, you know that, right?” She said. He stroked her face in return, a lips quirking into a tender smile.

“Thank you. You are rather breath-taking yourself…in more ways than one,” his eyes glinted that familiar deviousness once more and she rolled her eyes playfully, gently pushing against his chest.

“Pervy old man,” she teased.

“And what does that make you?” he asked and she giggled before leaning in to kiss him.

“A dirty young woman,” she answered, nipping at his lip again. Before he could do anything to distract her, Miriel pulled away.

“And I love you,” she whispered.

“As I love you,” he replied before kissing her soundly. They made love twice more that night in the Fade, memories of love and passion etched into the Veil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more smut, you filthy wonderful readers <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comment, etc. And if you want to see more of Miriel and Solas, check out my main story "In Your Gaze I Wish to Stay".


End file.
